Piel de Lobo
by Hermi23
Summary: EDWARD-BELLA/EDWARD-SETH CONTIENE SLASH .Bella Swan escoge a Jacob, Edward, hundido, recibirá el apoyo de Seth, además de enterarse de la noticia de que el joven, está enamorado de él. La imprimación del chico ha sido ejecutada. LEMON


**N/A: **** Hola****, soy Bergdora y este es mi primer fic sobre Crepúsculo. Este fic contiene yaoi/slash , por lo cual, si odias este género será mejor que no lo leas. Avisado/a quedas ^^ ¡A disfrutar! Acepto elogios y tomatazos Xddd. **

**Piel de Lobo**by: Bergdora.

Entonces lo escuché. Era un grito constante que acribillaba a mi mente y me repetía, una y otra vez: Lo sabía.

Un apasionado beso nacía en sendos pares de labios, amándose, caliente y fuertemente y pude distinguir en aquella visión, el choque leve de sus dientes y una pequeña lágrima caer de los ojos cerrados de Bella.

La mente de Jacob jadeaba por el júbilo, excitado y soberbio, abrazando con posesión a la mujer que amaba y que ahora, y por voluntad propia, residía en su abrazo de oso.

La garganta se me quedó más seca de lo que mi naturaleza vampírica podía resecar. Mis ojos lloraban sin lágrimas y por un momento quise atravesarme la sien de un zarpazo para desconectar mi subconsciente de aquella visión.

Los tenía lejos pero tan cerca, quise escuchar el latido del corazón de Bella, pero no podía…tal vez Jacob también me lo habría arrebatado.

Pasé mi mano por la frente, desesperado, deshecho, preguntándome en mi madurez ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

La visión y los pensamientos de Jacob se extinguieron, desaparecían a cada kilómetro y decidí ponerme en pie.

Hacía frío, tanto como el que desprendía mi cuerpo, inspiré quedamente las insustanciales motas de oxígeno y avancé hacía ella, hacia el olor de mi amada humana.

La encontré segundos más tarde, cuando a gran velocidad me posé detrás de ella. Lloraba.

No se giró hacia mí, convulsionaba cual peonza atrancada en un agujero. Su largo cabello oscuro ondulaba al viento, sus sollozos se proclamaron señores en el tiempo.

- Merezco lo peor, que me odies…- siseó ella, se había percatado de mi presencia.

No supe que hacer ni que decir, una parte de mí quería correr,, arrancar la cabeza de Jacob y extasiarme con su sangre mientras corría por mi boca y otra parte me decía, abrázala fuerte, aunque tengas que romperla, pero no la dejes escapar. Llórale lágrimas muertas que ella pueda apreciar en la nada, tal vez así, todo se arregle.

- Bella, yo no te culpo de nada. Yo…

- Lo amo- sollozó ella de repente. Cortando mis palabras y mis sentimientos de raíz.- no puedo más, me he dado cuenta de… yo no…- lloró más fuerte y con más ahínco.

Me acerqué entonces a su cuerpo, olía a lágrimas y a tierra mojada y parecía tan desgraciada que la totalidad de sus sentimientos penetró en mí. Como si hubiera leído por primera vez su mente.

Estaba tan claro que dolía, dolía en lo más hondo de mi cuerpo pétreo. Lo había visto venir hacia tantos meses, lo suponía y aún así quería negarme a aceptarlo.

Si nunca la hubiera dejado…

- Tú me dejaste, me dejaste sola muriéndome por dentro…- siseó ella rencorosamente, ¿le dolería tanto como a mí?

- Lo se, y sabes que lo siento con toda mi alma.- contesté, mis esperanzas inertes reposaban amargamente.

- Aún así lo hiciste- me miró entonces- siento que esté pasando todo esto, Edward yo te quiero, yo… te quería más que a Jacob, sin embargo él, él…

- …

- Él ha estado a mi lado- sentenció y la brisa acarició nuestros cabellos. Sendas miradas se oscurecieron con el entendimiento.

- Te estaré esperando, Bella- me limité a contestar. ¿Aquello sería morir? Creí sentirlo hace décadas cuando la ponzoña se extendía por cada una de mis células y mi piel ardía a la vez que cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más y más frío. Si aquello era morir, podía decir que era doloroso, más que la ponzoña o un mordisco de un vampiro en pleno ataque de sed.

Aún así, sabía que debía dejarla marchar. Ella era libre, humana y dueña de sus decisiones y yo la quería tanto, que no podía soportar que sufriera más por mi causa.

- Siempre te querré y respetaré cada una de tus decisiones, Bella- me acerqué entonces, besé la palma de su mano con delicadeza, el olor a su sangre y el latido insistente de su corazón seguía allí, junto a ella y moraba bajo su piel. Una piel que junto a su cuerpo, no volvería a ver más si de por ella fuera.

- Adiós, Edward- me abrazó con fuerza, pareciera que no quería irse, que quería aferrarse a mi amor una vez más. Sus lágrimas mojaron mi chaqueta y quise aplastarla una vez más contra mí. Para siempre.

Entonces se desprendió de mi agarre, me lanzó un casto beso con la mano alzada al viento y pude sentir el sentimiento.

Corrió entonces, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque, su largo cabello moreno arremolinándose por el viento y sus ojos color chocolate desapareciendo.

Comenzó a llover, la lucha con los neófitos habría dado comienzo, pero ¿de que servía ahora si la persona que quería proteger ya no estaba conmigo?

Me senté sobre la tierra empapada, solo, apático, si no estuviera tan aturdido podría jurar que tenía frío, pero era imposible.

No iría nada mal que Victoria apareciera ahora y me arrancara la cabeza de un zarpazo.

Si, eso era, morir, morir de una vez…

Sentí sed entonces, la debilidad de mis sentimientos había provocado una gran sed en mí. Miré hacia el horizonte con la garganta seca.

Entonces, unos pensamientos intrusos llamaron a la puerta de mi mente, no podía entenderlos bien, pero se acercaban y en ellos, podía escuchar en forma de eco mi nombre.

"Edward, Edward…".

¿Quién exclamaba mi nombre con tanto tesón? El aire olía a cálida piel, a lobo y lluvia.

Apareció veloz de detrás de un árbol, era alto y fuerte y una cascada de cabello moreno caía por su adolescente rostro.

Era uno de los licántropos, el más joven, Seth.

El chico se acercó a mí corriendo, acunándome en sus brazos, ¿tan mal aspecto tenía?.

- Edward Cullen, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿te han atacado?- me preguntó con ansiedad. Su cara denotaba preocupación y alzando una ceja, instigué en sus pensamientos.

Lo poco que pude ver en su mente eran lobos de enormes estatura, lobos que luchaban junto a su familia contra decenas de neófitos. Y de lejos, entre la espesura, Bella se ocultaba tras la espalda de Jacob que la defendía con fervor.

Decidí cerrar mi mente a sus pensamientos.

-¡Contesta, por favor!- me suplicó él, zarandeó mi marmóreo brazo.

- Estoy bien- repliqué entonces con la voz tomada- por lo que veo ya ha comenzado la lucha.

Seth asintió con la cabeza, suspiró tranquilo al verme hablar y recogió su flequillo con soltura. Él no era como el resto de su tribu, pude adivinar, era más inocente, mejor persona.

- No hay señales de Victoria por ninguna parte- me contó, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

- No, y aunque aparezca, Jacob Black se encargará de proteger a Bella- la amargura de mis palabras no pasó desapercibida para Seth. Frunció el ceño.

- Eso mismo quería averiguar, Ed…- me miró, se avergonzó- Cullen.

- ¿el qué? – pregunté abriendo si más podía las aletas de la nariz.

El muchacho se puso en pie, cruzó los brazos molesto.

-¿Por qué no has venido con Bella a luchar?- preguntó insistente-¿Por qué ahora Jacob y ella están tan…tan…?- no sabía definirlo.

- ¿juntos?- pregunté entonces, queriendo reír por la tensión.

Él asintió, aún sin entender.

Me senté entonces, acomodándome sobre el fango en el que estaba reposando. Hice una seña al chico para que atendiera.

- Por que ella lo ha elegido a él, simplemente- atajé y lo miré a las grandes pupilas negras para leer su pensamiento.

Sin embargo, la mente de Seth había quedado en blanco.

- Entonces, vosotros ya no…- negaba con la cabeza.

- No, mientras ella no quiera- asentí entonces, miré hacia el cielo empañado, deseando que mi deseo se cumpliera.- la esperaré siempre.

Me sorprendió entonces comprobar que la alegría o el regocijo por la victoria de su amigo, no residía en él.

-¿no te alegra?- alcé una ceja. Aunque Seth no me cayera mal, la naturaleza entre licántropos y vampiros siempre se mantenía fiel. Seth tendría que apoyar a su camarada.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- No mucho, Bella te quería y Jacob era su mejor amigo- frunció el ceño- creo que no entiendo este cambio de sentimientos tan repentinos.

¡Ja! Y Ahora también resultaría que un licántropo de quince años sería más maduro que toda una manada y un aquelarre de vampiros centenarios.

-¿no lo entiendes?- pregunté- así es el amor…- atajé- incomprensible, variante y cuando se acaba mortífero.

Tragó saliva audiblemente, eso me llamó la atención. Su cuerpo emanaba una temperatura de cuarenta grados y casi quemaba mi extrema heladse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me interesé.

- Yo, no quiero enamorarme…- siseó este, nervioso, bloqueaba su mente de nuevo. ¿Le habría contado ese perro de Jacob que leía las mentes?

Reí un poco, eso aliviaba mi dolor.

- No lo hagas entonces- y dejé escapar una triste sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y distinguí un sonrojo. Un potente rubor que se escondía bajo su piel morena.- Ey, ¿Qué te…?

- Los licántropos sucumbimos en algún momento de nuestra vida a la imprimación…- continúo temblando, su corazón salvaje se disparó y lo escuchaba muy fuerte. Su mente comenzó a abrirse y la escuché gritar.

Un trueno sacudió a lo lejos, escuché los pensamientos de Victoria acercarse, estaba buscando a Bella.

Hice amago de levantarme, fuera lo que fuera que estaba pensando Seth ya no era importante, tenía que ir a ayudar a Bella. A mi Bella.

Mía, su rostro albino cubierto por el rubor, las veces que había crispado la tentación y la excitación de mi cuerpo, las veces que había rozado su dermis humana cubierta por un exquisito aroma dulzón… toda ella, me necesitaba, era mía.

-¡No vayas!- Seth me agarró fuertemente por la espalda. Me amarró, no pude moverme con facilidad, se notaba que era un licántropo.

No me lo podía creer, ahora si podía leerle claramente, ¡Seth! ¿Cómo era posible que…?

- Tengo que ayudar a Bella…- siseé, intentando controlar mi temperamento. No quería luchar con un licántropo.

Seth sollozó.

- Bella ya tiene quien la proteja. – atajó con voz muy madura – y yo quiero protegerte a ti- terminó la frase.

Mi cuerpo se relajó visiblemente, dejando que sus manos prosiguieran capturando mi espalda.

- Seth, tú eres un…

- Un hombre- me hizo callar- lo se. Y un licántropo.

Aún así no lo entendía. Mi mente chapada a los principios de los 1900 se negaba a entender.

- Mi imprimación se ha consumado, Edward- tibuteó y me soltó entonces. Me giré hacia él, lloraba, a fin de cuentas, era un muchacho de quince años- estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Ahora si que mi garganta había quedado seca, la garganta y todo mi cuerpo. La ponzoña se había evaporado por completo.

- pero soy un hombre.- atajé. Aquello era imposible, antinatural, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan poco había echado en cuenta los pensamientos de aquel jovencito?

Se abalanzó contra mí, me estrechó contra su pecho, era unos centímetros más alto que yo y su fuerza se equiparaba a la mía.

- Te quiero, no puedo evitarlo- confesó entonces, buscó mis labios con su boca y sus labios carnosos se fundieron contra los míos.

"Te quiero" Gritaba su mente, "Te quiero, Edward, te deseo", y fui feliz, por que aunque no fuera ella, alguien me deseaba. Alguien que por instinto no podría serme infiel en la vida, alguien que no dejaría perecer a los sentimientos, un licántropo.

Fuerte, joven, pero hombre. Intenté alejarme de aquella locura, pero era casi imposible. Su sangre hervía, yo tenía sed, la fuerza de ambos era muy similar… quise huir antes de morder a aquel chico que exploraba en mi garganta.

Al final, mi fuerza dio sus frutos, lo miré con ira, intentando que huyera de mí. Mis colmillos blancos brillaban y la lluvia empapaba nuestros cabellos pegándolos al casco.

- Vete, tengo sed, podría matarte- advertí claramente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No te tengo miedo- contestó entre triste y ansioso. Se mordía los labios y su sangre descendía rápidamente a una parte de su cuerpo en concreto.

Chasqueé la lengua.

- estás loco- contesté, aquellas palabras… ella también me las dijo en aquel valle de ensueño, en donde ella y yo, fuimos uno, nuestros sentimientos se fundieron bajo la luz del sol.

- Por ti- tembló él- aunque parezca un demente, estoy enamorado de ti y siempre lo estaré.

"Te amo Edward- Bella Swan besaba mis labios, desesperada, apresurada, aferrando con toda su debilidad mi brazo para que no escapara de ella. Sus ojos oscuros relucían ante mi presencia, siempre lo hacían… ahora, ya no estaba allí.".

-¡Estás loco!- chillé, corrí, pero él me persiguió y el ansia asesina cruzó como un calambrazo mi columna vertebral.

Seth me siguió, como demente, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Tan fuerte era la imprimación de los hombres lobo? Tenía que ir a ayudar a Bella, mierda.

Era rápido, no tanto como yo, pero me daría caza, decidí detenerme y aclarar aquello de una vez por todas.

Ambos quedemos frente a frente, la lluvia besándonos, yo leyendo su mente, aquella mente que gritaba exaltada: Quiero hacerte el amor.

Que repulsivo, él olía a licántropo, estaba caliente y vivo, yo era una estatua de hielo, fuerte e impenetrable.

- Será mejor que ceses de tu objetivo- recomendé- por favor- añadí, no quería hacer daño a ese jovencito.

Seth volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿acaso niegas a Bella a pesar de que te ha dejado?- preguntó él. No debería haber dicho aquello, me enfurecí, fui hacia él con la boca abierta, mis dientes blindaron al aire.

-¡LAMENTARÁS HABER DICHO ESO!- forcejeamos, ambos caímos en el barro, pude leer su mente de nuevo, la mente de mi familia mientras luchaba, el de Victoria y el de Jacob.

Él también estaba luchando, también estaba en el barro, y entre sus fauces la cabeza pelirroja de Victoria…que borbotaba sangre.

"He ganado" pude escucharle pensar- Mi Bella está a salvo- y pude observar a través de sus ojos una Bella que lloraba, de alegría, que corría y ante los ojos impresionados de mi familia, besaba a Jacob en los labios.

-¡NOOOOO!- grité entonces, y Seth se aposentó encima de mí, fulminándome. Sollocé y el moreno se detuvo.

Las gotas celestiales caían por mis ojos en forma de lágrimas y él, con una mano caliente y suave las apartó de mis orbes doradas.

Me miró con adoración, con una mueca de dolor y me abrazó de nuevo.

- No mereces sufrir más, Edward.

Quedé impávido debajo de él. Todo había terminado, estaba solo, como durante décadas lo había estado. El amor había huido de mi como la peste y ahora, ahora, solo estaba él… dispuesto a hacerme el amor de la manera mas lujuriosa posible.

- Bella…- siseé por última vez, entonces me dejé hacer. Aquel quileute arrastró sus palmas por mi camisa empapada, sucumbió ante mí, abrazó mi pecho, acunándome.

Miró a mis ojos con adoración, apartando un mechón mojado de mi frente. La besó después.

- Eres… hermoso- siseó embelesado, besó mi frente, mi nariz, mis mejillas y mis labios. Los tomó a su gusto, saboreándolos, apretándome más fuerte sin miedo a que pudiera romperme.

Supongo que eso sería bueno para él, tener a una persona para amar a su gusto con una fuerza igual a la suya.

Sacó su camisa de un zarpazo, dejando a la luz un torso bronceado y medio formado. Su nuez subía y bajaba ansiosa tras su respiración, contempló la palidez de mi cuerpo.

- Te deseo, te deseo mucho…- y besó mis pezones, los mordió con deleite, encendido, turbado por esa belleza que dice que tengo. Frotándome como si fuera una manta de seda, devorándome con cada beso.

- Edward…- yo no pronuncié ni una vez su nombre, le hice hacer. ¿Qué más daría, si mi existencia no tenía motivación alguna? Sonreí. ¿Por qué no hacer feliz a ése pobre lobito que se había enamorado de mí? Solo una vez, solo por una vez… antes de desaparecer, de finalizar mi existencia.

A los pocos minutos mis pantalones fueron retirados con fiereza, mis piernas bailaron al viento, blancas y musculosas. El las adoró como todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

La ponzoña elevó mi miembro a la máxima potencia en el momento que empezó a estimular mis genitales.

Mi pubis ascendía y descendía ante cada toque, y el muchacho tocaba a placer.

Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con mi virilidad, jeh , Se estaba preguntando como un vampiro puede conseguir una erección, que inocente.

Pero la inocencia no ganaba a las hormonas, y un licántropo excitado y adolescente era difícil de detener.

Desabrochó su pantalón sin más premura y fue él quien mostró su propia erección. ¿Sería por semejante virilidad por lo que Bella había escogido a Jacob?, me pregunté con amargura.

Seth tembló entonces, nervioso, por lo que parecía nunca había echo eso. Mira quien habla, ¡Ni yo tampoco! Si Alice me hubiera advertido de que iba a ser "empalado" por un hombre y encima, licántropo, pensaría que había enloquecido.

Fue entonces cuando un dolor agudo se extendió por todo mi orificio rectal. Un lugar recóndito, que hacía décadas que no tenía utilidad y que ahora…

-¡Ahhh!- jadeé, ¿placer o dolor? Tal vez las dos cosas. Seth se tensó dentro de mí, por que… ¿estaba totalmente dentro de mi no? Observé, afirmando mi sospecha. Que veloz.

Esperó un poco para que me acostumbrara a la intrusión, me sonrió.

- Tranquilo, iré lento- siseó él con dulzura.

¡Será…! ¿Quién se ha creído que soy? ¿Una dama virgen?. Dolió de nuevo cuando empezó a marcar un ritmo lento pero pausado. Su pene entraba y salía de mí poco a poco, adquiriendo cada vez más rapidez. Escuchaba sus gemidos a través de su boca y en su mente.

- Ahhhh, ahhhh- jadeaba el quileute, extasiado por tanto placer y yo no podía más que hacer lo mismo que él, cuando empezó a aligerar las embestidas.

En décimas de segundos ambos nos encontramos gimiendo extasiados con aquella sesión de sexo inesperada. Abatidos bajo la lluvia y con un orgasmo próximo en bandeja.

- No puedo más- susurró él, inexperto- me corro, no puedo controlarlo.

Sonreí, aquel chico me inspiró más ternura que nunca, contraje mi trasero para ayudarlo.

- Hazlo entonces- y noté como su semen, caliente y pegajoso entraba dentro de mi. Chilló en su orgasmo y se desplomó sobre mí. Yo seguía erecto.

Se contrajo tras la expulsión de su semilla, resbalando hacia el exterior, lo acuné con dulzura.

- ¿Seth?- que curioso, había quedado exhausto y yo aún estaba excitado, la ponzoña me gritaba que quería que me corriera de una vez.

Quise pensar en Bella para ello, pero al mirar aquel muchacho que jadeaba arriba y abajo, caliente y suave, pensé que no merecía eso.

- Si no te importa, ahora soy yo quien desea acabar con esto- y él miró hacia mi masculinidad.

Él se rió, abrió sus piernas, y yo rocé su trasero virgen. Con ambos dedos, arrastré un poco de su esencia para lubricarlo.

- Será mejor que me sujetes con todas tus fuerzas- le ordené, la sed seguía latente en mí y Seth tendría que utilizar todo su potencial contra mí.

El chico respondió tomando de nuevo el control, me tiró de nuevo contra el fango y con decisión aposentó su ano encima de mi glande. Observé expectante, leyendo sus intenciones y lo escuché gritar al sentarse encima de mí.

La penetración fue rápida y mi cuerpo quedó aprisionado, así no habría problema para que le mordiera. Chico listo.

Bailó encima de mi cuerpo, cabalgando a su antojo, mirándome a los ojos mientras yo gemía y él jadeaba contento.

- Eres hermoso, eres hermoso- no dejaba de repetir mientras experimentaba con el placer que la próstata le producía.- ¡Ah!

Mi final era próximo, empecé a ver borroso, y el orgasmo más potente e toda mi existencia se abría paso entre aquel trasero fuerte y moreno. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas corresponder a aquel pobre chico, pero era imposible… Bella estaba ahí, estaría para siempre.

Cerré un poco los ojos, deseé dormir, lástima que fuera imposible, entonces mi clímax llegó empapándolo todo y dejando en mí una sensación similar a cuando bebes sangre humana.

La esencia de Bella, perduraba en la oscuridad.

……………………..

Horas más tarde…

Todo tiene principio y final, esta es mi historia. Me encuentro mirando un paraje lluvioso, en la cima de este valle.

Un gran amigo, a quien no olvidaré me ha ayudado a tomar esta decisión. Gracias, Seth.

Tengo que alejarme, huir de Bella para siempre, pues ya no soy para ella. Recordar nuestra historia como una frágil y efímera historia de amor.

Acerqué mis uñas hacia mi cuello, lo rocé lentamente, estaba saliendo el sol y su reflejo y su color hicieron que brillara mi piel como el más hermoso diamante.

Sonreí, entonces recordé el rostro de Seth cuando acabamos de hacer el amor. Le besé en la mejilla y él se durmió, exhausto, sobre la tierra.

Marché corriendo y ahora estoy aquí, Gracias, Seth, por ser la persona que ha decidido amarme durante toda la vida.

Sin embargo, mi alma ha decidido entregarse a otra persona durante toda la eternidad. Y ése alma, ha decidido quedarse con la piel abrasadora de un lobo.

Su rostro divino surcó en el astro sola, mi sonrisa comenzó a difuminarse lentamente… mis uñas rozaron mi garganta, afiladas como cuchillos.

"Tal vez, un día mi cuerpo deje de sentir para siempre y cuando llegue ese momento, que nada ni nadie pueda salvarme".

**FIN**

N/A: **Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo. Un yaoi, jajaja. Aunque quiero hacer un BellaxEdward, ya que me gusta la pareja. Aún así esta es la primera idea de fic de Crepúsculo que he tenido, y ¿Por qué no? Hacerla. ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, es algo dramática, jeje.**

**Bueno, de momento no se que más decir, solo que espero que volváis a leerme y me dejéis algún review con opiniones ^^.**

**Besos, **

Bergdora.


End file.
